Get Out Alive
by TantoSmith
Summary: Kim Possible fic. based off of "Get out alive" by Three Days Grace. Complete for now. Enjoy.


**A/N: I don't own Kim Possible, Get out Alive, Dr. Pepper, or anything else possibly suit worthy in here.**

**I wrote this story as a gift to my best friend, so Happy Birthday, Bud! **

**I got the idea for the story from Three Days Grace's song "Get out Alive." I suggest you listen to it during/before you read, as it will let you pick up on where the lyrics are. **

**I apologize ahead of time for any and all typos. I tried to fix 'em, but you know how Autocorrect works. **

**I write for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Please read, be entertained, and if you are so inclined, review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shego."<p>

I looked away from the small handed, purple, dying man.

"Shego!"

I forced my gaze onto the poor man as he coughed up blood. My vision became blurry as I watched Drakken fight to live. He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me close, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"Shego, listen to me."

I nodded solemnly.

"There's no time to say goodbye," he said, as he faded away. "Don't put your life in someone's hands; they're bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes, 'cause they'll find you; burn you." Then he said, "If you want to get out alive, run for your life. If you want to get out alive, run for your life."

He breathed his last breath and fell into the afterlife. The tears that had been building in my eyes spilled over and crashed on my friend's face. Slowly and carefully, I picked up his broken and now cooling body. I carried him into the hovercraft and lay him down, feet together and hands clasped around a wrench, lying on his chest. I punched in some coordinates and sat down to drink myself into oblivion. I reached under my seat and pulled out a full bottle of Jack Daniels and 2 glasses. With pain in my heart, I poured my friend and myself a glass of whiskey. I raised my glass in a toast.

"Here's to the life of Dr. Drew 'Drakken' Lipskey… May you never be forgotten."

I drank down my alcohol in a single gulp and poured myself another. After a few quick glasses of alcohol, slowed and sipped at the liquor. I stared at the frozen man, beaten and crushed to death. A tear filled and emerged from my right eye.

"Baka," I whispered, and stared into the depths of my drink. When the hovercraft landed at our retreat lair, I went inside. I slowly approached the place that neither of us wanted to have, but knew we needed. I pulled out the blue, black and burnt orange schemed coffin. Another tear toppled over my expressionless face. I pulled the coffin to the hover craft and opened it up. Resting on the pillow of the coffin was a flash drive with a sticky note on it.

**Shego, we know what the circumstances are. Please watch this.**

**-Drakken.**

I picked it up with a shaking hand and put it in my pocket. Holding it tightly, I shut my eyes to gather my drunken self. With a trembling breath I went back to putting Drakken into his casket. When he seemed to be peaceful, I put his tool belt along his left side, a rose on his suit, and a bottle of his favorite wine in his right hand. I sighed and closed the lid, which sealed with a hiss. I went to write his mom a letter. Half a notebook later, I sealed it up and sent it off to her house with her son in a hovercraft. I grabbed what was left of the alcohol and sat down to drink until I passed out. And Drink I did.

When I woke up, my body hurt, but it was nothing compared to the Irish step dancing going on inside my skull. I sat up and pressed my head, trying to alleviate some of the pain. I inched my eyes open and found myself on the ground next to the kitchen table inside our retreat lair.

The kitchen table, I saw, was full of empty and half empty bottles of hard liquor.

As I took in my surroundings, I remembered what had happened and loneliness overtook me. I gathered some Advil and downed it with a shot of sake. Relieved of some of the pain, I went to check out the computer. I entered Drakken's main "Blue print" room, which was really a bunch of computers and 3-D imagery. It was pretty fun to dominate in Halo in this room. A faint smile over took my scowl as I remembered the odd video game I would allow Drakken to play with me. I reached the main computer system, which rested inside a desk in the center of the room. I plugged the USB in and it automatically popped up a hologram of Drakken standing in front of the desk I was now sitting at. He stood there fidgeting for a while, occasionally zoning out, gazing right at me.

"Shego." His voice sounded solemnly and clearly. It was so different from the last time I'd heard it. "Shego, right now, I know I've passed on. That's the only reason you would be watching this."

He paused, controlling his emotions.

"This is my last will and Testimony: Shego, I want you to take charge of all my resources, projects, henchmen… everything. I know that you're a better leader than me," he touched his neck, "So that's why I want you to take charge, Shego. Take charge and rule the world!" His eyes filled with a fired passion. "But Shego, always remember these words: Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes because they'll find you and burn you." He smiled faintly at the irony. "But most importantly," his eyes grew hard and his face serious, "If you want to get out alive, it's okay to run for your life. Shego, Live to fight another day." He stared hard at me. I nodded despite myself.

The hologram then brought up a folder. Drakken opened it and laid it out in front of me.

"These are the passwords and codes for everything I own. It's all yours, Shego. Do well for yourself.'

He was about to end the transmission with a wave of his hand, but stopped mid-movement.

"Oh. And Shego? Take care of Mother."

With that, Drakken disappeared and left his legacy with me. I glanced through his surprisingly organized folder and decided it was best analyzed when not hung over. I closed the holographic folder and shoved it into the air beyond the desk, where it was then taken and organized somewhere in Drakken's private cyberspace. I made my way to my suite and nursed my hung over body back to health. At midnight, my body collapsed and fell asleep on my actual bed.

~_7 years Later~_

My latest plan was perfect. My arch-nemesis Kim Possible wouldn't see me coming. After putting the finishing touches on my plan, I closed the folder and shoved it into cyberspace. I stretched out my back and stared at a screen saver of Kim and me fighting. I smiled. Kim Possible had joined GJ shortly after graduating college. In three years, the redhead had risen in the ranks to command her own branch. That branch specialized in deterring global domination schemes. There were still other groups that tried to take over the world, but mine wash much more efficient and realistic. Well, realistic to everyone who weren't Kimmie and me. Both of us knew that neither would succeed in completely annihilating the other.

We both commanded big groups that brought in big amount of cash. As a result, our responsibilities and leadership grew, along with our dedication to our jobs. Kim and my relationship was primal in its most complicatedly simple form. We felt the urge to dominate the other. But equals cannot dominate the other. There must always be a balance between positives and negatives, good and evil, yang and yin. I got up and left the "Blue Room" as I affectionately called the high tech. filled computer room. I entered the main corridor where henchmen bustled back and forth. I meandered to my private quarters and secluded myself in my green and black sanctuary. I sat and lounged in a chair on my balcony with a few pencils and a sketchbook. The sunlight warmed my exposed green skin as I focused on drawing.

When I took the position as leader from Drakken, I needed to learn to control my emotions a bit better. I took up art as an emotional outlet and found that I was rather good at it. More often than not, I simply scanned the piece, saved it and burnt the actual proof of my expressions. All of my art was kept on a USB that I kept in an inside pocket of my suit. Being a professional thief, I did all I could to keep something this personal, private and safe. Today was the anniversary of Drakken's death. My plan was complete, but it wouldn't be enacted until after a bit. Everyone knew nothing had to be done the week surrounding today. Previously, it had been because I couldn't sit up straight during this week, but now it was a rare holiday for those of us who never rest. I put the finishing touches on my drawing.

It was a picture of Drakken.

He had a big contraption he'd always dreamed of building behind him. He was in the middle of his rant and a fulfilled and impassioned look covered his face. Off behind his ranting self lurked a young hero and her sidekick. Her body was emerging from the shadow, her hair and face just being exposed to the light.

Her face held the anticipation and excitement for what was to come along with the subtle anger at needing to be there to stop such a scheme. Her clumsy sidekick was farther behind her, about to kick a can of tools she had subconsciously avoided.

I tore out the piece of paper and took it over to my scanner. I dug in my suit for the flash drive. I plugged it into the computer and with a quick scan and click, had the piece of art saved and filed. As I looked at the picture in my hands, I felt nostalgia and couldn't bring myself to burn it. I sighed and signed and dated it. Rummaging round some trunks, I found a picture frame for the drawing and placed it in there. I looked at the art and shook myself out of my meditative state. I changed out of my suit into black pants, a green skin tight shirt, and black leather motorcycle jacket. Black and green boots and gloves completed the look.

I stuck the picture into an inside pocket of the jacket and walked to the lair's garage. I chatted with a few henchmen who needed clarification on parts of our upcoming operation. Finally reaching the garage, I went to my motorcycle and straddled it. A garage tech henchman, the position I nicknamed "Squires," brought me my helmet as my 1500cc engine roared to life. A dark grin overtook my face as I pulled on my helmet. I settled on my crotch-rocket and sped onto the path that led to the main road, the scent of burning rubber trailing after me. My bike picked up speed as I followed the road I knew like my plasma covered hand. I pulled out on the freeway and shot out towards Go City. I weaved between the cars, accelerating as I went. My bike reached its max speed and I let up on the gas, satisfied that I had worked it enough. I slowed to the current's speed and enjoyed the feel of my bike on the road. I hit a button on my motorcycle and my favorite rock station began to play in my ear.

I settled for the hour and a half ride to Go City's cemetery. The forest flew by and slowly turned to houses, which in turn turned to the city, filled with tall skyscrapers. I kept my speed and slipped through the cars, making my way to the cemetery. I followed the roads and slowed down to the speed limit as I approached my destination. I pulled into the parking lot and shut off my engine. Dismounting my bike, I walked to Drakken's grave stone. I stood there and paid my respects, whispering an update to him that wouldn't get me arrested. I stood there, considering whether or not to leave the picture with him. I pulled out the drawing and set it on his grave. I heard footsteps approach and stop just behind me.

"Nice to see you, again, Shego."

I smiled behind my helmet.

"Hey, Princess. How're the good guys treatin' you?" She chuckled.

"Pretty well. You know how it is. Bad pay, worse hours."

"Come with me and you'll get points on both those and more." I removed my helmet and changed my smile into my signature smirk.

"Ah, yes. But if you joined me, we'd get a pay boost and a better force."

"Well, it seems like we're in a stalemate, then," I said, turning to face the fire headed crime fighter. She stood there, her stance relaxed and comfortable. This week was one of peace and truce. Neither of us breached the silent treaty.

"For now," she said, smiling and offering her hand. I took it and gave her a strong shake. We laughed like old friends as we reminisced about Drakken. The day waned and it was time for me to go.

I gave her a sly, comforting smile.

"I gotta go, Pumpkin. I'll see you around." I gave her a wink and put my helmet on as I walked off. I mounted my bike and started its fine engine. I watched Kim as I drove off to my next destination. I saw her talk to herself as she reached down to pick up my drawing. I caught her attention with my engine and popped a wheelie as I drove by. I weaved through the streets and drove into the suburban land surrounding Go City. I pulled up to a quaint little home that was the residence of Drew Lipskey's mother. I killed the engine and parked my bike in the drive way. I took off my helmet, dismounted my bike, and locked up my helmet on the handle. I unzipped my jacket a little, shedding fatigue and stress. I knocked on the door and waited for the door to be answered. The door opened and a short, big haired woman stood at the threshold. Her stern face became soft as she took in my appearance.

"Shegee!" She squealed as she mauled me with a bear hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Lipskey," I groaned out. She quickly put me down and glared at me to the point I wished I were dying in a hole.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me 'mom.' And what are you doing riding that bicycle of yours? Do you know how _dangerous _those are? You could…"

"Be killed! I know, Mother! Now I'm here and alive. May I come in, please?" She stared me down for a minute until she finally relented and let me in.

"Alright, come in! Come in! I made some pie and milk and cookies and we're having dinner in just a little bit. I made sure to make extra because you're a growing, working woman and need your nutrition."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and stepped into the home. I hung up my jacket in the hallway closet. I listened to her as she babbled along and joined her in the living room where she had tea, cookies, milk, pastries, and pie on a tray. I sat on a wing back chair and poured myself a cup of tea. I grabbed a strawberry tart and leaned into the chair, listening to Drakken's mom go on and on about this and that and him and her. As I listened I drank my tea and made a show of always having a treat in my hand.

She began to complain about things I could actually help with, so I noted them in a part of my mind. A timer went off in the kitchen and she got up to take care of it. I followed her and took a beer from the fridge. Cracking it open, I sipped at the alcohol. We ate dinner and dessert. Drakken's mom wouldn't let me drive home that night, so I slept on the couch, fixing a couple things she had complained about beforehand. I fell asleep when my buzzed head hit the pillow. My sleep was dreamless that night.

The biggest, best world take-over plan, ever. And here she was, ruining it yet again. I looked over my holographic map of the building as red lights and blue lights moved and went out. The blue were mine, of course, and the red were Kimmie's troops. Although they were GJ, they were doing quite a good job. I picked up my stolen goody and left to go fight Kimmie… and get away. I fought and downed several groups of Kimmie's army as I made my way to my garage. Right as I entered the seclude garage, I sensed that my nemesis was waiting for me. The piles of unconscious henchmen were also dead give aways.

I strutted into the garage, awareness high and nerves taut. I felt her move and we entered our dance. Our dance lasted longer than usual and explosions began to surround us. Kim got in more hits than usual and I began to bleed badly. She got me pinned on the ground and I began to fade out of consciousness. But before I went, I had a bit of advice for her. I didn't know if I would make it out of this one alive.

"Princess," I forced out. She moved down to me, sensing the earnestness.

"Yeah, Shego? I'm here."

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

I round house kicked her, and she fell down, smashing her head against the concrete floor. I didn't know why, but her fight seemed to have left her. It was odd and disconcerting, but she kept coming at me; both physically and verbally. But the fun had fled. In its place was worry and confusion. When she didn't rise from her fall, I froze where I was. She groaned out a forced "Princess," and I rushed to her side.

"Yeah, Shego?" I asked, "I'm here."

I brushed hair and blood from her face as she tried to speak. Her breathing was harsh.

"This is my last time," she said, as she faded away. "It's hard to imagine, but one day, you'll end up like me." Then she said, "And if you want to get out alive, run for your life. If you want to get out alive, run for your life."

She pressed a USB into my hands then went limp when I accepted it and a note. Fee, fighting and gunfire approached me, so I hid the flash drive and joined in the fight. Shego had capable underlings and we had yet to completely stop the brilliant scheme of world domination. By the time I was done, I had forgotten about the circumstances. But when Shego was not reported among the captured or dead, I remembered and wondered.

I pushed paper until midnight that night. Arriving home at 0100 hours the next day, I collapsed onto my couch and didn't wake until 1000 hours that day. When I did, I showered and fixed breakfast, barely dressed. When I got a call from Dr. Director, I was sitting in my living room, wearing jeans and a sports bra, staring at the USB and envelope enclosed note.

"Director," I said into my Kimmunicator.

"Possible," She replied, "Good job on that last Shego case. As usual, you'll have a 2 month paid vacation when the paper work is filled and filed."

She gave me a look asking why I wasn't in there getting to work already.

"Yes, ma'am. I finished the paperwork last night. It should be reaching your desk shortly." I gave her a knowing smile. "You know how the bureaucracy works and all."

She nodded.

"Very well Ms. Possible. Have a nice vacation."

With that, I was back to my ponderings. I finally relented and opened the envelope, reading the note inside. I pulled the paper out and read the fine calligraphy. It took a moment for the information written to sink in, but reading it again, things fell into place.

**Pumpkin… Kimmie… The only way you got this was if I handed to you and that means things ended badly. Whatever the reason, the information on this USB is for you and you alone. Go to this location and plug it into my desk in my "Blue Room VII." Everything will be explained from there**

**~Shego**

Below the signature was a note saying to take the map. Another sheet of paper gave me explicit detail on how I was to reach the intended location. Immediately, I pulled on a shirt and some shoes, stuffing the papers and flash drive into my back pocket. Grabbing my keys, I locked the house and started up my car.

I followed the directions to the t.

My destination was apparently a small country home. Of course, this was Shego, so it was more than it seemed. I walked up to the door and entered the pass code at the bottom of the page. After that, all instructions were gone. The keypad beeped and let out a pad for DNA and fingerprinting. Placing a hand on the pad, I felt my fingers get pricked, blood drawn, fingerprints scanned and saw as the device and security system accepted me. The front door opened and I stepped inside.

I investigated several rooms until I found a door in the basement labeled "BLUE ROOM VII." I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. In the middle of the room sat a single desk with an executive chair sitting behind it. I walked over and found places to plug in flash drives and enter CDs but there was not monitor I could see. I plugged in the USB anyway, trusting Shego. A hologram of Shego showed up. She stood there, with her hand resting on the desk. She was facing to the right, watching a clock.

"Take a seat, Pumpkin." I sat. "I know you probably don't trust me, but you're here, which means you trust me enough." She turned and stared at the seat I was sitting in. "I probably already gave you the advice I wanted to if you got this. No… I gave you the advice I wanted to if you're sitting there."

She shook her head, seemingly clearing her thoughts.

"But that's not the point. You're here now, which means there's some semblance of trust here… or something… At any rate… I'm pretty sure you're curious about why you're here. Well… It's because, for whatever reason, I can't do this anymore. But first, I want to show you the way I got this powerful."

She turned and indicated and unoccupied area, which quickly displayed a hologram. I sat and watched the presentation, so many mysteries revealing and answering themselves. After a long time of sitting and pondering, the presentation stopped. A map popped up and told me to go to a point. It printed out on the desk. Shego's hologram told me to take a break and check out the base. I wandered and eventually ran into a beautiful and most likely very expensive kitchen. A glance at the map told me this was my destination planned for me by Shego.

I raided the fridge, which was stacked full of groceries. My stomach growled at me. Trusting Shego a bit more, I made myself a sandwich. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and Fuji apple as a side and continued to wander. I found a workout room, a dojo, an armory, bedrooms, dorms, suits, and many other lair-ish commodities. Finally, carrying my apple in hand, I returned to this lair's Blue Room. I sat in the chair, playing with the fruit.

After a moment, the hologram started again. Shego now sat in a chair in from of me. Her feet were propped on the end of the desk. She was leaning back in an office chair. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. Her breathing was deep and her body rested somewhere between relaxed and alert. The hologram flickered and she stood in front of me. Before I could wonder about the scene, the presentation continued and I learned more about crime and information gathering than I'd ever learn without Shego's guidance. The criminal system was surprisingly honest and I found myself not entirely hating them anymore. Shego stood in front of me, once again.

"Now you see the honor of my system. I am the only one who keeps this system in check. But now, I can't do it anymore." She paused.

"That's where you come in, Kimmie. I've been gathering reliable intelligence about your employers for years now. Ever since I found out it was one of your options for after high school, I've been checking to ensure that the organization was good enough for you. This is what I found…"

A new presentation began. This time, however, it showed the un-perfumed truth of GJ. Hours later, I sat in the chair, utterly shocked. I stared at the holographic Shego who was now sitting in a chair across the desk. Her face was serious and it scared me because there was no bluff in her eyes or body language.

"This is why I always tried to recruit you. I want you to work with people who have honor… Anyway… It's all yours now. Do with it what you will." She placed a computerized folder on the desk in front of me.

With a wave of her hand, she disappeared.

I opened the folder and found it to be the same one Drakken had given Shego, only this was much bigger now, due to Shego's great planning and leadership. The fact that it had a table of contents told me it was best to not look at and read at O-Dark-Thirty in the morning after having no sleep. I found my way to one of what I assumed to be a kind of Lieutenant's quarters.

Feeling depressed and scared with the new information crowding my brain, I raided the area for alcohol. Lady Luck smiled on me when my hands grasped a bottle of strong Vodka and a shot glass. I fell unconscious on the couch that night, measuring the amount I drank by inches, instead of ounces.

I woke the next day with a light headache. I rolled off the couch and wandered to the kitchen. Finding eggs and meat and bread, I cooked up a bland but edible breakfast of an omelet and toast. I nabbed an apple and a coffee and went back to the Blue Room. I went over the presentation again and thumbed through the folder that Shego had presented me. When my stomach growled at me for attention, I went to the lair's commons and pulled out a snack. I sat and dialed up Wade. He answered in nary a ring. His dark face lit up and I saw his handsome white grin.

"Hey, Kim! Whatcha need?"

"Hey, Wade. I need a favor… A major favor… And I need it kept on the DL… away from GJ."

His smile darkened and became rather evil and mischievous.

"Sure thing, Kim. You know how I like a good challenge. What's the favor?"

"I got a flash drive from Shego where she presented pretty much everything about her organization… and GJ. I'm worried that if GJ catches wind of this, I'll never know the truth. I need you to check the info and stuff and get back to me about its legitimacy."

"No problem. I'll get back to you as soon as I find something. Plug in the USB and I'll pull what I can. Wade out."

The screen blinked out, a moment later, I plugged the USB into the Kimmunicator. I sat back in the cafeteria style chair and looked around, seeking something to do. I grabbed a Sobé Piña Colada and went back to the Blue Room to do some snooping. I was oddly surprised by the amount of resources I hadn't know they had.

_Shego was _**good**_. _

There were even a few projects helping out small countries. A particular one caught my eye. It was one that I had recommended to GJ for us to help, but it was just brushed aside. The dates showed that Shego started helping them after GJ had turned them aside. I was willing to bet that was the case with most, if not all these countries.

I snooped around on the USB, trying to figure out what else may have been on the little memory card. I found an unnamed, well protected, and stealthy file. It encouraged my curiosity, so I tapped on it, opening the file. The Blue Room warped and changed into what now looked to be a modern art gallery. I couldn't quite see the art pieces from where I stood, but the architecture told me the design had been Shego's. I stood and walked about the room. The order of the art arrangement was a mystery to me, but they all seemed to be originals. I walked up to a piece that had caught my eye. The high quality pixels made the painting seem real, even though I knew it to be a hologram.

I gazed into a painting of my own green eyes, disturbingly well done and emotional. The picture held all the emotions I usually carried when on a mission. I was elevated on a balcony, directing faceless, uniformed men as they swarmed through the doors. My uniform was different but truly elegant and still practical. The sun lit up my hair, making it shine and seem as though I had a flaming halo surrounding me.  
>I was shocked at the intricate details and near affection the painting seemed to hold. I moved on and found many more pictures of similar detail and skill. Some held pain and bloodshed. Others held love, passion, and fine wine. I even came upon a few that had a mixture of those elements. The art was beautiful and awe inspiring. I looked at every piece of art I came across and was speechless. Every piece of art drew my emotions to the forefront and it was beautiful.<p>

My Kimmunicator went off and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Go, Wade," I said.

"I got info on GJ. It's not pretty, and from the info you sent me, I agree with Shego. I don't think we should work for GJ anymore."

I looked at him, unsure of my emotions.

"Where ever you go, and whatever you choose to do, I'll follow you, Kim. You're my friend and I'll support you."

I nodded. "Thanks, Wade. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, Kim. I'll keep on checking up on the info Shego provided."

The screen blinked out and I was left alone with the art. I looked to the side and saw an art piece that reinforced my feelings of betrayal and trust.

_Yes, _I thought, _I think I'll trust Shego. But let's see what GJ is like. I just may be able to weasel my way out of the darkness they seem determined to keep me in._

_~One year later~_

"I can't do this anymore!" I yelled into my Kimmunicator.

"Kim, you don't have to," Wade said. I didn't hear him.

"I have been working for a while year since I found out about the corruption and I've got nothing for it. Nothing! I'm quitting. I'm gonna take up Shego's proverbial torch. Her purpose was much more honorable than what GJ does. I'm not gonna do this anymore! If I stay, it won't be long, 'til I'm burning on the inside. If I go, I can only hope that I'll make it to the other side…"

"Do you want me to get everything ready for your arrival at the Country Home?"

I looked at Wade, options flying a mile a minute through my brain. Finally, I nodded.

"Get things ready, Wade. I'm changing sides."

Wade nodded.

"Things'll be set when you get there."

I nodded my thanks and ended the call.

I got out of the GJ headquarters gate and drove home. Once home, I packed my necessities and important mementos, taking only what else I needed. I left my home of four years and drove calmly and stealthily to the Country Home. I arrived without a tail. Parking in the garage, I carried in my things to Shego's old quarters. I moved things around a bit to fit my needs, but left it mostly alone. It was peaceful and I wanted nothing more than to sit and rest, but I needed to put in my resignation. I sat on the couch and plugged in my Kimmunicator to the computer system I sat back and manipulated the holographic screen to bring up a word document. I typed out a resignation and sent it off to Dr. Director.

Settling in for the cal that was inevitable, I contemplated my future. Ron showed up and ever the faithful sidekick, took up residence in a second-in-command's apartment. Wade showed up a little later, using some robots to carry all of his equipment. He set up in his personal Blue Room. We settled and planned. Wade got around to leaving his room, too, if only to wander the window-less parts of the lair. Henchmen were hired and lieutenants interviewed.

I called up Shego's old chain of command and read the profiles she put together. Countries were backed and criminal activities were organized and hidden. Weeks passed and I finally got the call I was expecting on the day I was to return from my post-big mission vacation. I was sitting in the Blue Room when a call came in from Wade's room. I moved the profile on Dr. Director, written by Shego, aside. I opened the video call.

"'Sup, Wade?"

"Kim, Dr. Director is making a call for you. I have her on the line if you want."

"Sure thing, Wade. Patch her through on a secure, recording line."

He nodded solemnly.

"You're the best, Wade."

He smiled gently. "Thanks, Kim. Wade out."

I settled as calmly as I could in my office chair. A couple seconds after Wade hung up, a new call showed in front of me. I took a calming breath and tapped the call open.

"Kim Possible," She said.

"Dr. Director."

She scrutinized me. She observed my nice suit and feminine tie. I saw her eye glance at the matching fedora to my left.

"I was shocked when I found out you were resigning. I was hoping it was untrue and that you would come in to work, today."

"I'm afraid I meant that resignation, Ma'am." I said coolly. This woman was a human lie detector… I needed to be careful.

She paused to observe my countenance. I knew what she was looking for and hid my cards close to my vest.

"I see… I would like to know why it was you resigned."

"It was in the report, Ma'am."

"Ah, yes, the report… I suppose it was, but I'd like to hear it from the horse's mouth, if you will."

_She wants to see if you're lying or not… Careful Kim…_

"Personal reasons, Ma'am." We stared for a long moment. She was waiting for elaboration and I wasn't giving any until she asked.

She finally relented and smiled.

"Ms. Possible. You're as stubborn as ever. Would you please elaborate on those reasons?"

"Ma'am, I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what, Ms. Possible?" she asked, slight surprise showing through her façade.

"The monotonous work... All I did was stop stupid schemes that wouldn't have worked anyway and then spend day on end doing paperwork for nary an hour of adrenaline. I started saving the world as a hobby, Ma'am."

Dr. Director nodded in understanding, but remained silent.

"Ma'am, if I stay, it won't be long, 'til I'm burning on the inside. If I go… If I go…"

"I understand, Ms. Possible. Thank you for your time."

"Goodbye, Betty."

She paused and looked at me funny.

_Shit! Those reports and jokes on her must have gotten to me! I can't believe I let that slip… She may be onto me now!_

"… See you later, Kim."

Our call ended.

I sighed and rubbed my headache away

Moving on, I set to work on the plans ahead of me.

I spent the rest of that day buried in my work and got a 3 inch pile of paperwork gone through by the end of the day. I dragged myself out of my office and went to my apartment. Once inside, I locked the door so that I wouldn't be disturbed. Playing with the panel, smooth jazz blared through speakers that spread throughout the suite. The lights dimmed and I slowly made my way through my home and into the kitchen where I found myself a semi-healthy dinner. I took it into the living room where I sat and ate to the music and caramel light. I sipped my wine and though of my future plans and plans for my new organization.

My life was beginning once again.


End file.
